Not Practical
by xxRedCherryxx
Summary: Hermoine finds herself in a difficult situation when she falls in the love with the potions master. He on the other hand, isn't so sure about her. (Yay summaries!)
1. First Warning

A/N: This is my first story so I'm really excited! I'm open to any good or bad reviews so tell me how I should make my next chapter better. I know it's a short chapter but I'm just seeing how everyone likes it first. Thanks!

"Hearts will never be practical until they are made unbreakable." – _Wizard of Oz_

Section 1

Large, white flakes of snow fall delicately on the window sill outside the Gryffindor Common Room. It is quiet in the opening, except for the occasional crackling of the fireplace illuminating the dark, evening walls. I find myself alone, sitting at an empty wooden table in the corner near the window; opened just a bit to let in a chilly breeze. Staring mindlessly at the book in front of me, I realize I've already read it a million times. Using my hands, I flip the book over and run my finger down the crinkled spine. I always seem to find myself awake at night. My thoughts and dreams never fail to let me to rest.

_Maybe I should go for a walk._

As I stand myself up, my foot nudges the chair under the table and I walk out of the common room.

The staircases are lit slightly by the torches hanging on the wall. There aren't any noises, so I feel it's safe to walk on.

_I really hope there aren't any professors around here; I'm really not in the mood to get points taken away. _I sigh to myself and begin thinking._ I have barely anyone here who understands me. I'm just some frizzy haired nerd who has no friends. Yeah I know I have Ron and Harry, but they have each other because they're guys. God, I'm so pathetic. I wish…_

"Opps..!" I mumble as I run into a large dark figure. It stumbles, then pulls out a wand and says,

"Lumos! Oh, it's Miss Granger," says Severus Snape, the dark figure I walked into. My eyes blink rapidly for a few seconds, shocked from the sudden light. "What are we doing wandering around the halls at this hour? Up to…no good I presume, yes?"

"I couldn't sleep," I answer back nervously, his black emotionless eyes bore into mine trying to detect any lies. My heart beats franticly, trying to find a way to escape his gaze. Blood rushes to my cheeks, painting them a vivid red. Snape smirks and his eyes intensify at my sign of weakness.

"How about 10 points from Gryffindor for sneaking around? It seems like a fair punish. These are rules Miss Granger," he smiles evilly, noticing my blushing face.

"I wasn't sneaking Professor, I was just going for a walk." My eyes finally meet his.

"Just because you're a seventh year doesn't mean the rules don't apply to you. Ten points from Gryffindor. Now, I suggest you make your way back to your dorm before I make it twenty points."

"Yes Professor, " I say obediently as I turn to walk back.

"Oh and Miss Granger," Snape says as he gently grabs the sleeve of my shirt. I shiver under his touch. "Please don't let me find you again walking around _my_ halls again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir… I mean Professor!" I stammer quickly walking away. The light from his wand slowly vanishes behind me as I get closer and closer to the Common Room.


	2. The Touch

A/N I would love it if you would write a review ! Even if it's a one word , I'd appreciate anything . :D Tell me how it is , Thanks!

* * *

"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye."_– H. Jackson Brown Jr._

Section 2

_Dammit. I can't find my skirt. _

_"_Oww!" I said as bumped my head while reaching underneath the bed to find the bottom half of my uniform. The dormitory was nearly cleared out as classes were beginning to start and I knew I was going to be late. My body was quickly running around the room looking for my lost article of clothing. I stopped in front of a fourth year's bed, eyeing a grey skirt hanging off the end the trunk.

_I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I borrowed it. I __**am**__ Head Girl._

The skirt was snatched by my fingers and I began struggling to put it on. It was a tad tight and the end of it just covered my mid-thigh. The silver zipper on the back stretched to stay closed as I sat down on the bed to pull on my long, cotton socks and black shoes. At last, I was ready.

* * *

It was embarrassing to walk to my lessons with half my leg showing. I tried my best to cover it with my robe but I still got many stares.

"God Granger didn't know you were such a slut," snickered a Slytherin boy as I rushed past him to get to potions class.

"And I didn't know you were greaser than Snape! " I barked back, red in the face from his insult. He just grinned from delight, knowing he'd get to tell Professor Snape about my remark.

_Oh well, let him have his fun. We'll see what he can do about it._

I stroll into potions class and wave hello to Ron and Harry who both smile back in response.

"I don't want to hear anything from this greasy old git. Nothing he has to say is worth hearing about," Harry snorted.

"Tell me about it. That toad is always giving me funny looks." Ron pointed out.

"Well I'm gonna go have a seat now," I spoke casually.

"Alright, bye Hermione," Harry said.

"Bye," Ron answered sweetly, smiling widely.

_I wish Ron didn't like me so we could all just be good friends. _I sighed while taking a seat next to Neville whom already was taking out his cauldron. _Oh well._

A sudden burst of cool air entered the room as the classroom door was swung open and Snape walks briskly through. The force from the wind causes my skirt to rise farther up my leg, revealing the upper part of my thigh. My first instinct was to push my skirt back down and look around to make sure nobody saw. I breathe a sigh of relief as no remarks were made about my skirt.

"Alright class… let this moment of torture begin …" Snape said in a bored tone. As the potions master begins his lesson, I hear Harry across the room cough. "Five points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class Mr. Potter."

"What?!" Harry interrupted, "I didn't do anything!"

"Professor Snape that is injustice! Harry just coughed!" I stated.

"Detention Miss Granger!" Snape smirks.

_Bastard. _

Class resumed without any interruptions.

* * *

As evening sets in, I know I must start making my way to Snape's detention. I feel increasing dread with every step toward his class. _Why was I so stupid? Harry can solve his own problems with Snape. Maybe he'll l let me go early if I shut up and do his stupid work. _As I walked silently to his classroom, my heart began beating quickly. _What the heck? Why do I feel so happy to go see him? No. Severus Snape is a greasy git who has no compassion for anyone. _ When I arrived outside his door, I knocked and entered. Standing right inside was _him. _I turned my head up to look at his features. They looked sharp but delicate. His nose was large but the curves on the side made it look slimmer and more attractive.

_He actually looks handsome. He looks human._

I mindlessly took a step forward, reaching my hand to touch his smooth, light skin. He grabs my fingers, making them into a fist and thrusting it to my side.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," Snape growls, "Are you crazy?" I blush, realizing that was the dumbest thing I ever did. Snape just stares at me, his dark eyes full of question. The embarrassment is too much for me and I dart out of the room yelling," I'm sorry!" He doesn't try to stop me and I leave him in his quarters.


End file.
